Kia of The Gods
by OnTheWingsOfFandoms
Summary: A teenage girl has been chosen to help the Gods themselves restore order, but how on earth can she help? She doesn't know but when the Gods ask you for help, no isn't exactly an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was previously Maiuayame, but I somehow forgot my old password and the email I used was from back when I was like 10, so I can't login to reset the old account. Just letting everyone know now so they don't think this is stolen lol. All continued/completed stories will be posted to this account in time.**

Hey, I'm your average teenage girl, my name is Kia, Kia Blackwood, I live in Philadelphia, PA.

Where am I right now though?

Egypt.

Why?

Because my uncle is an archeologist and he recently got a call about some tomb that had been found out in the middle of nowhere.

Now, don't get me wrong I love Egypt and everything, but I wasn't a fan of sitting around and waiting as they carefully uncovered the tomb of a possible pharaoh, priestess, or some other person.

I was rocking on my heels quietly waiting, which was very out of character for me. I wasn't in the sand working because of two things.

I was wearing white and I was too tired to work, you had to be very aware on a dig which I currently was not.

Now you're probably thinking, 'well I knew I was going to a dig so why not just wear some other color or something?'

Well to simply answer that question, I was tricked into coming here without breakfast at the hotel I was staying at which is why I have my changing clothes slung over my shoulder in a bag. I had originally planned to change beforehand so I could help.

But no such luck because with the exception of sand, sand, sand, and more, sand oh and there was one more thing more fudging sand there was nothing but the grainy annoying stuff I mean honestly I really do feel for the ancient Egyptians who had to build this tomb here.

It was four o'clock now and getting kind of cooler but not by much but it will be soon once the sub went down.

"Hello."

I never really talked to anyone since I let my shyness get the best of me, so I was surprised someone spoke to me.

"Umm hi."

Then when I looked up I was even more shocked at what I saw the boy was my age well maybe a bit older but what's a couple years, right?

He was obviously Egyptian and had nice tan skin and slight muscle definition. He was wearing a black shirt that had a skull on the front with black skinny jeans; he had jewelry too, two small hooped earrings on both his ears, one gold bracelet, a necklace with an ankh hanging from it, and three blue and gold rings on both his hands.

"You look bored," He pointed out.

"Yeah I'm not that big on skipping breakfast and lunch," I laughed.

"You don't like being on dig sites?"

"No, not really, unless I'm helping, it's fun to see what they will find."

"Well, I can see that" he gestured to my henna tattoos (my uncle wouldn't hear of me getting an actual tattoo).

I had the eye of Horus on my shoulder which could be seen as I was wearing a white tank top. I also had the hieroglyphics for Isis, Anubis, and Osiris going down the same arm and on the other I wore a prayer to the gods written in Arabic.

"Oh, I just got these yesterday…well I redid them yesterday so they don't look faded and yeah I guess I have always been a fan of Egyptian stuff."

"And the gods apparently," he added.

"Well I think they're pretty awesomely epic," he grinned at me showing his shining white teeth.

"Do you have a favorite?"

I put my finger to my lip and thought and came to a conclusion, "Anubis would have to be my favorite."

"Oh really why's that?"

I laughed a bit "you ask a lot of questions, I don't know, he just seems really cool."

"Well if you'd like me and a friend were gonna go to lunch now or dinner I suppose…he's slow in the getting ready and very bi- whiney about being woken up during his version of early."

I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna say before he caught himself to say whiney.

"Oh sure that sounds great"

"Well okay then he's out closer into town but I parked where everyone else did…if you can call it that."

I laughed because I knew what he meant all the archeologists just left all their cars in one random area in an unneat order because they'd been so excited to get there.

We began to walk, occasionally talking about how much closer everyone could have parked but it was a pretty good twenty minute walk. When we got there he showed me to his car, a convertible.

I didn't know a lot about cars, but I could tell that this was a nice car.

As I got into the passenger seat I realized that I was getting in the car of some guy whom I just met and knew nothing about.

Isn't this exactly what my aunt and uncle told me never to do?

Yeah, it was, but he didn't seem like some kind of a serial killer or psychopathic maniac.

But I should at least know his name.

I fastened my seatbelt and looked at him, "hey, so what's your name anyway?"

"Oh it's Anubis," I could have died when he said that and here I am wearing Anubis' name in hieroglyphics.

"So do you think I could have your name since you have mine?"

"Oh, yeah sorry, it's Kia."

"Well then it's nice to meet you Kia…that's a beautiful name by the way, it fits someone as beautiful as you."

I couldn't help but to blush and turn my head away to face the window, I managed to say thank you.

He drove off and about twenty minutes later he slowly came to a stop as a boy with brown hair walked up to his side of the car. This boy had a creamy almost golden skin tone.

He was wearing a blue shirt that had a falcon on it with the eye of Horus in the background and plain blue jeans. He was good looking and wore jewelry but not as much as Anubis. He had a silver necklace on which the eye of Horus dangled down from his neck as well as a golden bracelet which had a falcon hanging from his wrist.

And I thought I liked the gods.

Anubis looked at him and then rolled his eyes and the muttered something about him being too conceited.

"Hi Anubis finally decided to come and get me I see" he looked at me "with a very beautiful girl whose name is…"

"Kia my name is Kia."

"Ahh well you have a very beautiful name, Kia, my name is Horus." He gave a charming smile.

Anubis had a look of sincere regret in his eyes as he said, "if you don't get in the car now, I'll leave you here alone until tomorrow when I leave, and that's if I'm in a good mood."

"Okay, okay, you would think my own brother would be nicer," Horus jumped into the car and Anubis sped off as soon as he landed in his seat in the back.

"So, is your family into the Egyptian gods or something like that?" I finally asked, I mean why else would they name two people in their family after Egyptian gods.

They both smirked and simultaneously said, "something like that."

"Oh," was all I said in return.

When we pulled up at the restaurant I knew we were in Cairo, it was busy with people running around and speaking a variety of languages, but the only ones I heard and understood were French, Italian, and German. There wasn't much of that around so I understood nothing.

I needed to learn Arabic and could only speak a few key phrases, but other than that I was clueless.

Our hotel was near this area too so I'd probably go back there or go to the valley of the kings, not the dig…they'd be there until midnight and that's if there's some kind of a sand storm if not they'll be breaking out the tents and I couldn't be paid enough to go back there and stay.

I couldn't read a single thing on the menu and they didn't have an English side.

I was turning the menu in every possible direction as I struggled to read it until Horus who was sitting next to me took the menu from me and smiled as he asked, "need some help?"

I blushed yet again as the waiter came up and spoke in Arabic Horus ordered for me and then Anubis ordered for himself.

Anubis glared at Horus as he said, "you never cease to amaze me," it was full of sarcasm.

"Thank you" Horus spoke mockingly.

"Wait why? He didn't order me anything gross did he?" I asked worrying what the mystery food could be.

Anubis smiled at me, "no but he is being- well you'll see but don't worry it's not bad, I actually like it."

"Oh okay, but question what is it?"

Horus answered as he batted his eyes at me which were very nice and assured me to wait and that it was a good surprise; I just hoped it really was a good one.

The waiter soon returned to us with a bottle of wine and gold colored glasses as well as water.

Actually when I looked at it this whole place had a bit of an ancient Egyptian feel to it, and I loved it.

Anubis poured us all cups of wine I looked at the cup and then felt that annoying conscience of mine say, 'you know you're underage don't you dare even take a sip of it.'

I can't drink I'm underage," I told them. Why were they drinking anyways? They didn't look twentyone.

In unison they both said "so?"

Anubis then added, "we could be considered underage, but no one's going to say anything to us it's not like we drink that often and it's hard to come by a place that sells good wine with no questions asked."

I looked up at the pictures of the gods and goddesses on the wall, they aligned the whole restaurant. Isis was in front of our table it made me feel even more guilty, myth or not she was motherly figure to look up to and would probably encourage the abiding by the law.

"I guess but I..."

"Relax, just have one glass, it won't kill you, or make you the least bit tipsy as long as you drink moderately that is."

I sighed and took one sip it tasted alright I suppose it was like drinking fancy grape juice to be honest. Okay, better than grape juice, but still.

When our food came the waiter sat down two dishes on the table and then left after saying something in Arabic.

I looked at Horus and said, "where's your food aren't you hungry?"

He took one of my stuffed mushrooms and smiled, "I thought we could share Faryal," he said it so nicely, that it sounded seductive.

I then snapped back into reality and said, "umm okay, I guess."

Anubis rolled his eyes and took the food from Horus and sat it in the center of the table along with his own and smirked "then we can all share." Horus frowned but didn't protest.

When we finished Anubis was sure to order dessert for us and didn't let Horus say anything.

For dessert we had this hot bun like thing that held some kind of syrup in the center, it was delicious.

When the waiter brought out the check I was about to pay for it but Anubis and Horus just wouldn't hear of it and paid for it in, and get this, gold pieces, and told the waiter to keep all of it and then we left to the car.

This time me and Horus were in the back because Horus said he wanted someone to talk to and insisted on it, so Anubis asked me to just do it so he'd shut up.

"So where to next Kia?" Anubis asked as we all got settled into the car it was a lot cooler now and I was beginning to shiver but I tried not to show it. I didn't want them to think I was some girl that they had to do stuff for.

"Umm well where were you planning to go?" I asked so I'd be sure not to inconvenience them.

Anubis just shrugged, "I was just gonna visit some temples, maybe stop into the valley."

"Well that's cool with me," I agreed, it was what I wanted to do anyway. Horus grinned and then looked me up and down.

"Nice tattoos," he said I'm guessing he'd just realized that I had them.

I smiled and said "thanks," as I closed my eyes letting the air surround me it was really nice.

It was really dark by the time we got to the valley and when I say dark I mean pitch black. Horus was and Anubis acted like this was a normal thing for them to be doing.

They both apparently had keys to unlock the gate that guarded some of the tombs, my dad had one as well.

I actually had one too, it was for when I gave tours during the day, but I usually wouldn't come in during the night, I mean who would want to? There are a bunch of dead people down here and all of them hadn't even been found.

"Do you guys always come here this late?" I asked.

"Yeah," Anubis smiled and said, "no worries we've got passes to be in here at night and any other day we want."

"Yeah, so do I, but what about all the oh I don't know... the dead kings? What if they decide to go all Night of the Living Dead on us?"

Horus and Anubis both laughed as we went into King Tutankhamun's tomb.

"Nothing like that's gonna happen," Horus reassured me and then added, "besides he's been dead for centuries we could take em' guaranteed."

I laughed as we went deeper inside the tomb. I had always loved Tut's it was so well preserved, he was a good king especially for one so young.

I even got a little misty eyed as I looked at the room where he was buried it was sad that such a wonderful civilization was no more. I sometimes think I was born in the wrong time era, I mean I love ancient Egypt so why couldn't I have been born then? I mean it'd make a lot of sense if you ask me.

We were just about to all leave when out of nowhere Anubis pulled me back and…

Haha I kept the the cliffhanger despite everyone else knowing what happens. I hope this is more cleaned up than the original.


	2. Chapter 2

Anubis pulled me back to stand behind him as something appeared in the doorway. It was strange it...the thing, it was a demon well, I think it was anyway. The thing has red eyes, sharp claws, and pointed red ears and skin.

I'm not usually one to get scared, but you can understand why I say if you were here you'd be scared too. But the thing is I must not have been all that scared because I thought back to my Night of the Living Dead joke from earlier.

I saw Horus take a step forward, "Set, leave, I know why you're here but we've got things handled."

Okay, either I'm insane or did he call that thing Set the God of evil and storms? No, that is so not possible so I am choosing to believe that in ten seconds I will wake up in a tent at the dig thinking this was one hell of a dream.

"My dear nephew and my son I just came to see how you're doing on this mission that Ra has sent you on," the man... Set said he had the kind of voice that scared you because you knew it was evil but it sounded as if there was a hint of "being friendly."

"I said we have it handled."

"Well, then might I see our little flower," he reached out his hand to Anubis but Anubis just hid me away behind him more.

Horus looked at the man and then to Anubis and then nodded.

"Father, does Ra even know you're here pestering us," Anubis asked. Father...father I thought...but if this is his dad then bu- oh no. Nooo, no, absolutely not, nope, not happening they are not Gods nope they're not. It just isn't possible I mean I'm very open minded, but everyone has their limits, and this was mine.

The man sighed took back his hand in defeat and said, "fine I suppose I'll have to wait and by the way the ceremony is in a week so have fun with our little flower oh and no Ra doesn't know I am here but he never said not to be either."

"Just go," Horus growled at him and the man did he just disappeared. So, at this point I felt something in me snapped I'm no idiot either this is someone's messed up idea of a prank or I am dealing with the Gods.

I was really hoping for messed up prank, but then as I let things settle in my mind I lost myself and fell bringing my knees to my chest and letting my head rest there for a bit.

They were both silent for a few seconds before Anubis spoke up, "Kia there's something we may have neglected to tell you."

"Oh, you don't say," I said looking up at the two men.

"Well, you see the thing is we're kind of...Gods," Horus said a bit unsure as if he were trying to see how I'd react.

"So, all those stories like the ones when they say you guys come down to Earth and do..."stuff" is true?" I asked and they both smiled, well no, they grinned which made me a bit worried. "Oh my gosh all those stories about people having god's children are true."

"No, those stories are well, partly true, not as bad as they seem. Except for the Greeks and Romans, they got around a lot,," Anubis answered shaking his head. Oh yeah, because that made me feel so much better.

"So you two are really G- Gods Anubis, God of funerals and Horus, God of War."

"Yeah anything else you want to know before we get going," Anubis asked.

"Wait a minute, you just told me you were Gods," I said still not moving off the ground.

"Yes we know we were there," Horus said with a smirk.

"Well, then do you mind telling me what you want," I asked. They were acting as if this were normal...I knew they were too cute to be human.

Anubis sighed, "we'll tell you when we get back."

"Umm I don't know about you two, but my aunt told me not to go off with random strangers ," I said not getting up yet.

"Yes but we're no strangers mind you, you do have our symbols and names on your body," Horus said smirking.

I blushed, "that doesn't count I thought you guys were mythological and...and not real I mean you were just pictures on a wall with animal head n- now you're two hot guys-" I slapped my own hand over my mouth, okay I seriously need to keep my mouth shut honestly, what the heck is wrong with me who just tells two gods that they are two hot guys.

"Oh, so we went from tomb paintings to two hot guys," Horus smirked at me it was dark but I was always good to see in the dark. Anubis had a light smile tugging at his lips.

"No that's not what I meant!" I tried to justify.

"Now, Kia are you going to come with us or do we need to call my father and ask him to take you? I mean there is no guarantee that he won't do anything unjust but..."

"Alright fine," I said standing up and walking back outside with Horus and Anubis to the car. Anubis drove with me and Horus in the back.

"So do you want to tell me where we're going," I asked after like twenty minutes of silence.

Horus shrugged, "Masai Mara."

My eyes widened, "say what?!" my uncle is going to kill me when I get back! I am so totally dead when he finds out.

"The masai mara it's like an enclosu-"

"I know what it is but it's in Kenya that's a week away by car! I can't be away that long!"

"Yes, well we have each other as company so we should be fine," Anubis said this right before he turned on a road. I could hear the sounds of so many different things. It was weird, but things moved so fast.  
It had a weird feeling to it, I had goose bumps but it felt nice in a way, that I just couldn't explain. After like an hour Anubis and Horus switched but not before Anubis told him that if he were to wreck his car that he'd wreck him.

I smiled to myself it was kind of funny but maybe that's just me. I felt myself shiver it was really cold out here. I made a note to bring myself bring a jacket everywhere I freaking go.

I felt a bit better when Anubis put his hand around my shoulder and let me lean into him he was really warm, and my shivering dyed down I slowly fell asleep in his arms as I heard him whisper, "goodnight."

When I woke up we were in a dusty space bordered by large rocks that hid us from the sun. This wasn't what I was expecting I was expecting to wake up in a tent thinking about how wild my imagination was, but it must've been real.

The only thing was Horus and Anubis weren't there but there was a note it read:

Kia,

Horus and I will be back in a bit we had to see who else is already here. Please do yourself and us a favor and don't leave the car...unless of course you'd like to run into my father again that is or a wild animal and if that's the case then please by all means leave the car. Also, we have reached our destination before questioning the time, bare in mind, we are gods.

I smirked as I read the letter, the thing is I would like to meet a wild animal, but Anubis' father, not so much. I ran my fingers through my red hair, did I mention I was a redhead, no? Well, I am. My hair was dark shade of red, but I had no freckles, my hair came to the middle of my back and it was in a ponytail with a bang on the side.

I had green eyes as well, which are guarded by my black eye lashes, my eyes were what people said the they liked the most about me, and I had even gotten compliments on them from complete and total strangers. Creepy? A bit at times. Unwanted attention? Not so much.

Like I said earlier I was wearing a white shirt with a khopesh in the middle, I also had on white skinny jeans that cuffed at the bottom with black sneakers. I wasn't amazing drop dead gorgeous or anything, but I did have a habit of admiring my own reflection. 

I was looking at the sky when I heard two voices.

"Where do you think the boys hid her?" One voice asked it was a man's, I could tell.

"Well, knowing Anubis as far away from us as possible," another man's voice joked.

"I suppose so well I am told this girl is exceptionally beautiful."

"Oh? And who told you this?"

"Nut did, in fact, she said she may have to watch Geb, and from what I've heard Anubis and Horus have taken interest in her as well."

"Oh my, then she must be Anubis is ridiculously picky after all and as for Horus...I have no clue but maybe I should try my luck."

"Oh Cupid, honestly."

"Yes Eros, honestly and like you won't try,"

I could hear their voices getting closer I was blushing like mad though I honestly wasn't that pretty okay, in my opinion when I am being a bit self centered I am, but in reality you could find thousands of girls prettier. Then something clicked in my mind like with Anubis and Horus Eros and Cupid Greek and Roman Gods of love my God I think I've seen the light.

I was thinking to myself as I heard an, "aha," fom behind the car, so I ducked down and prayed no one saw me considering Anubis' previous warning. 


	3. Chapter 3

As I hear the footsteps getting closer, I try to make myself as unnoticeable as possible below the car's seat…yes there is a lot of room between the seats and floor…okay and maybe I am just that thin but that's beside the point right now. I was trying to go into what I'd assume to be the flight side of fight or flight instincts.

But since when do you need instincts to hide from the Greek and Roman Gods of love? I mean come on now this is too much in one okay fine, two days, but the footsteps kept on getting closer like really close until I can just barely make out the shadow of a man.

I started to shake violently but then stopped and reminded myself that if they found me I'd have to face them I mean Anubis can't always be there to protect me. I mean Anubis and Horus can't always be there to protect me I forgot about Horus for a second there, how could I do that?

The backseat door was opened and a man, now I have to mentally sigh, no, not a man, a God sticks his head in to investigate. I'm guessing red hair doesn't exactly help me with stealth but the God saw me and smiled.

"I've found her Cupid," he says with a voice like silk and low as if he were talking to a kitten who had gotten scared and had hid behind a stove.

"There, there now Όμορφο we aren't going to hurt you."

I guess he said that because although I had already been found I moved back into the chair even more, honestly I felt horrible I was being pathetic, hiding behind a seat like a child. All the same though I didn't move but I did make a mental note to pay attention in lessons about stranger danger.

"I know Anubis and Horus have probably made you think poorly of us but do not worry we will not hurt you in fact we'll take you to Anubis and Horus," he promised.

"Yes, not a thing to worry about," Cupid said in an angelic voice I hadn't noticed that he'd opened up the front driver's door.

I realized then I had to make a choice and I did I got from under the seat and climbed out of the car and thought to myself that I'd might as well attempt to regain any form of pride I had left and looked up at the two of them who were very handsome and a great deal taller than me.

"Hello, my name is Kia. and you are two Gods."

Eros, I could tell from the way his blonde hair touched his shoulders unlike Cupid's smiled at me and said, "You are correct I am Eros, the Greek God of love and he is Cupid, the Roman God of love."

"Hello pulchra."

I had to assume that meant beautiful considering what Eros had called me meant beautiful as well. I picked up on a bit of Greek, and Latin, I knew a lot of random words from different languages, I just wasn't fluent in all of them.

Eros and Cupid wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me along. I normally would pull away from something like this, but the fact that they were Gods sort of changed it a bit. They asked me many small, and what I thought to be insignificant, questions like my favorite color, it happened to be violet red but they turned it into this big production talking about my soul being filled with love and how beautiful it was and something about lilies and roses. Somehow all tied into the color violet.

After what seemed like two hours of walking, we came to this giant tree and Eros put his hand to it.

"What are…." I quickly trailed off as I realized the tree was glowing and the Maasai Mara was slowly disappearing behind around us, I realized I was standing on a cobblestone road. It had small little shops, but no one was anywhere to be found.

The sky was gray where we stood off, but far off in the distance, I could see blue skies and the sun behind a huge mountain. But then I looked to my right and in the distance I could see something that looked like the coliseum, but uh actually in one piece.

Then finally I saw a giant Pyramid which was on my left, but a lot bigger than the giant pyramids of Egypt, and a castle next to that which, from what I could see a pure white like the clouds.

I gaped at them and looked at Cupid; Eros looked like he was locking the door or something.

"There are more….but we as the Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians…..well let's just say when you're a boss you get first dibs on the land."

He explained as he noticed I was staring at him.

"Oh my God," I heard a rumble amongst the clouds and jumped into Cupid's side.

Cupid must've found it amusing because he snickered before he said, "oh yeah, he doesn't like it if you take his name in vain, then again neither do the rest of us, but he's the one that gets the most riled up about it."

My mouth began moving like a fish because it was opening and closing but no words came out whatsoever.

Cupid and Eros began to laugh at me and I soon shut my mouth completely but what was going through my mind was: What. The. Hell.

After finding a bench on the side of the cobble stone road Eros explained to me that all religions were right but some like atheists….kind of made them sad that people had lost so much faith in them, but they had an afterlife too.

I wanted to remind them that they'd disappeared for the past few thousand centuries, so maybe they shouldn't be so shocked, but I didn't and told them I never lost hope in them entirely.

Mind you, I neglected the fact that I used think of them as nothing more than myths and paintings on a wall, and it's awfully hard to lose faith in something like that.

We kept on walking until we were in the sun. The sun here felt so nice I didn't understand it, but there was something different about it.

As I was standing there a flying chariot, yes a flying chariot came flying right past me. I stumbled back but caught myself so I didn't fall. When I was little I went to stealth camp so I was pretty okay with not falling….all the time. Best two weeks of my life.

But on the Brightside I was a wonderful eavesdropper, okay maybe that's only bright for me, but still.

So, anyway the chariot was gone as soon as it appeared, but I was sure Eros mumbled something about Ares being a show off or something like that.

I didn't have time to think on it because just then Horus and Anubis appeared and I remembered I still hadn't chewed them out for leaving me in a car and not telling me everything when I had just found out about the Gods.

I couldn't focus on blaming them completely because really I should've known better than to get into some hot guys I mean Anubis' car without knowing them for even a day and then to sit down and eat with his hot cousin- I mean Horus ugh stop calling them hot I'm supposed to be mad at them.

"You two! Where were you? You left me in a car alone with nothing more than a note and then I find you here in the home of the…the Gods and then thankfully Cupid and Eros come along and help me, by the way you were supposed to be hiding me? Well, here's a little advice don't you ever play hide and go seek you'd fail miserably, and what's all this nonsense about taking names in vain and whatnot was I really supposed to be following all those commandments? Is that even possible….at all? I mean you two lied to me and not lying is listed in one of the commandments is it not? Oh and another thing why were you hiding me to begin with?"

I had said my rant in one breath and they were all staring at me but at some point they had in fact gone a bit pale. I was being a bit overly dramatic admittedly, but honestly wouldn't you be after today?

Horus got his courage and tried to explain, "You see Kia we would have explained all of that to you if you would have waited for a wee hour or two in the car like we asked you to, mind you, and you were very well hidden, these two idiots are the only idiots that'd be able to find you, and as for the commandment thing we're Gods we can do whatever we want and not die so we don't worry that much because we literally have forever to get our souls in order and still have time to spare."

He took a breath and continued, "and no we do not like our names being thrown about all the time, do you? And no it is not possible to be follow the commandments because humans are not perfect….in the slightest."

I may have let all that go if it wasn't for the last comment and I said. "well sorry but last time I checked you the Gods made us as imperfect."

"Well yes this is true but still….."

"Oh and you are perfect?"

"…Yes," Horus said it so seriously that I knew he truly believed that and I as I figured had right to be was mad.

"Fine then sense you're so perfect you can do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing alone because I am going home," I hadn't noticed that Eros and Cupid were chuckling at the situation Horus had gotten himself into as they had begun to leave. I also didn't realize they had put two gifts in my pocket until a bit later.

"You can't be serious you're going to take off on such a petty little argument."

I bared my teeth pivoted and then stormed back down the hill. I had completely missed Anubis slapping Horus in the back of the head but I did hear him.

"Kia wait, Kia!" He called for me but I didn't wait nor stop.

But just as I thought he'd given up the God was standing right in front of me holding my shoulders so I couldn't move.

"Don't leave Kia Horus is naturally arrogant and was already sort of in a bad mood."

"And this is my fault how?"

"It isn't but Horus is like that at times he doesn't understand the prospect of control."

"I'm still leaving you haven't told me much of anything so maybe I can go home, tell a therapist about all this, and get put on something or perhaps get thrown into a rubber room."

"A bit dramatic aren't we?"

"No," Okay looking back on it now, yes I was being a bit dramatic.

"Come on now Kia even if I let you walk out the door others will come for you and bring you back."

"It's my life, I can choose and if I don't want to be here with you and all these Gods and other…other I don't know what's, then I can choose that, and you cannot and will not stop me."

"No, you will not, you will stay here no matter what or else."

"Is that a threat?"

"No….it is a promise," his voice changed as if he were enforcing something and his eyes flared now that I was really looking at him he looked angry and hurt….I did not understand any of this. Was he upset that I didn't want any part of this? No that couldn't be it.

"I don't even know what you want from me."

"I'll explain it to you at the banquet," he started to pull me along and I was resisting failing but still trying.

"Ugh no I told you I DON'T go to strange places with strangers."

He turned to face me and spoke with a voice like a growl, "You got into my car before you knew my name, you let me pay your check when you had only known me for less than a day, you went into a tomb with me at night, not because I was some stranger, but because you trusted me, now you need to trust me again and go to this banquet, never mind Horus, he'll get over his upset and feel the aftershock of his words and admit to being sorry."

"You say he'll be sorry for his word not that he's wrong," I pointed out.

"He is Horus, God of War if you ask me more of a God of pride, but he is too proud to admit to being wrong…even if he knows he is."

After about five minutes I finally agreed to go back but when we made our way back Horus and the other two were gone and a black great Dane, yes I said great Dane, drawn carriage was waiting for us and Anubis smiled that friendly smile to me and took my hand and said, "my lady." 

It was obvious that he was no longer angry with me in the slightest.

I took his hand and hopped in as he got in next the dogs seemed to effortlessly hoist the carriage in fact they looked as if they were having fun.

Cut…All I have to say is please review and I am sorry for not updating I know I am a terrible person. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the carriage was pulled, I looked out the window to see we were passing the Roman, Greek, and Egyptian homes. They were even bigger in person as we passed and I stared in wonder.

"Which one do you like the most," I heard Anubis ask, making me jump out of my wonder.

"The castle," I say not even thinking What if he wanted me to say the pyramid?

He smiled and said, "the castle….we call it the Home of Christianity."

My eyes widened so, "so wait which partake of the Bible is right?"

"It's a long and complicated story that you don't need to hear."

"Okay fine…. So how did evil get put into the world Adam and Eve or Pandora's box or...?"

"Okay you named two of the many stories of how evil came into the world…but if you must know….we the Gods did give Pandora her box and tell Adam and Eve not to eat an apple."

My mouth fell open, "but why did you…."

"Honestly we were bored and it was funny seeing their reactions to what they'd done."

"So, wait you all knew? You knew that Pandora would open her box and Adam and Eve would eat the apple?"

"Well yes but the fruit was a pomegranate…not an apple…where'd that even come from anyways?"

"It came from you all not being specific and….and wait how, when, why did, how did…."

"Kia if you make me sit here and explain every single story to you we'll literally be here for centuries."

I wanted to ask some more questions, but going through my list of questions and things I needed to be explained would keep us here for centuries. So I looked for one question that I desperately wanted to be answered.

"2012…The book of Revelations, the calendar of the Mayans. is that all…..are you all really going to destroy the world?"

Anubis looked as I'd asked him a question that he himself didn't know the answer to, as if he were trying to decide.

"….We do not know it's being taken into consideration but no we are not sure."

I sat back and watched the scenery we were passing what seemed to be like a village of huge and fancy buildings. As the carriage stopped at an all-black gothic looking castle Anubis and I stepped out and he gave the dogs each a little tray of Cesar dog food (at the time I forgot to ask where exactly he'd gotten it from.)

He led me to the door and I stepped back.

"I am not going in there," Now before you say Kia don't be a coward let me tell you that if you were here, well let's just say that the grass is most certainly not greener.

"Okay I thought we went over this but what part of trust me, has not made its way into your mind?"

"I do trust you," I said honestly, "it's the castle I don't trust."

"It's just the house of meeting it'll be fine, now come on before we're late."

Now again any sane person would've high tailed it out of there, but no not Kia. We walked down the dark purple hallway and I saw nothing but purple walls, floors, and a purple sealing we walked in silence until we came to a red door (I know a red door at the end of an all purple hallway, it certainly stood out).

Anubis was about to open the door and I grabbed his arm.

"I can't go in there," I said in a whisper scream. He just rose an eyebrow at me. I looked down.

"I look stupid coming in there with this on, I bet you'll stick out like a sore thumb too."

He smirked and said, "We'll see about that and he opened the door and suddenly I was pulled into giant room with a giant table in the middle in which almost all the seats were full except for a few. There were men and woman but more men and they all looked beautiful all wearing different clothes that I could tell defined which Religion/not so myths they came from.

They all had food at the table too and I realized I was hungry for the first time that morning. I then noticed Anubis had on new clothes, he had on nothing but a skirt and sandals but he still had on all his jewelry and makeup. I saw many people dressed as he was some women were wearing long dresses of different colors. There was one woman though who wore a rainbow color dress, she was beautiful without a doubt. Then I saw him, Horus he had on the robes of an Egyptian king and a crown to top it off. My God or Gods I hate to say it but he looked sexy fine.

But then I realized that I'd forgotten someone….I'd forgotten myself. My clothes had changed too I was wearing a purple and gold dress that fell over my feet which I could feel were bear for some reason. It was a halter dress that opened on the sides as well and that was where the gold trim was; my hair flowing down my back, no longer in a ponytail.

Anubis let go of my hand and knelt down to the ground as did everyone else but it wasn't to me it was to; I wasn't that special. No, it was to….. 


	5. Chapter 5

They all kneeled before kings, the leaders of the old stories, one I knew had to be God himself, another was more than likely Ra considering he was dressed a lot like Horus, a man who had a spear he was more than likely to be Odin, Zeus I recognized because he had a lightning bolt engraved in his arm so did another person, Jupiter probably. I didn't recognize anyone else.

As they walked you could practically feel the waves of power coming from them, they walked like no one I'd ever seen before they walked with pride but at the same time indifference.

They were acting as if they didn't even see the Gods bowing before them, maybe they were used to it or it was just something to be expected. I realized I was the only one not bowing so I hurriedly bowed to the same length as Anubis. When they finally did walk to the thrones aligned at the front of the room they sat down as everyone picked up their heads to look at them, but they were looking directly at me.

I told Anubis I'd stick out but did he listen to me no of course not why would he? He's a god after all and I'm just a mortal so I can't possibly be right I bet next time he'll believe me.

"Ha! She looks like she's about to pass out!" A voice from the left side of the room howled.

"Oh shut up Ares she's only just learned the truth, it's a lot to take in," a woman reprimanded Ares.

"Silence," the man I believed to be Zeus spoke which made me think that the woman was more than likely a Greek like Ares because none of the other kings made moves to stop the two.

"Kia," the man I believe to be God like the big G God spoke, "do not be afraid we shall not hurt you."

I didn't know what to do, do you know how many rules I've broken? I'm in a room full of Gods and I can tell you right now I needed more time to repent, or else and I am so serious, I will go to hell.

Some people laughed and I thought I'd missed something until Anubis whispered, "some of us have the ability to hear thoughts Kia."

I paled oh God just kill me now.

"Which one?" someone questioned.

"Leave it be Shiva."

The door was right there, and so tempting, I could just run out and go home, and then possibly get put in a mental facility or maybe I could just jump off of bride, that sounded quicker.

"Bit dramatic aren't we?"

"You're one to talk Apollo."

"Artemis sister you're just mad you can't read thoughts the way I can."

"You are ridiculous."

Apollo and Artemis, the twin archers, Shiva no this is too much I mean since when do they even exist they're supposed to be stories myths how the hell are they real? It's like they just went off the map for centuries and now they're back. No, stuff like this does not happen only in movies like Wrath of the Titans and City of Angels.

"I hate those movies."

I was just about done one more minute and I would wake up in a bed with my teddy bear named Freddie.

Everyone that could read minds shook their heads.

"Um okay then what do you want," I know you shouldn't talk to them like that but let's be honest now I doubt they always pick up some girl and bring her in for a banquet.

"No, not normally but you Kia are special, you have the key.'' It was Ra who was speaking to me and to be honest I have never not wanted to be somewhere more than I do right now,

"What the key to my house yeah I have that and that's the only key I have, promise I don't even have car keys."

"No, Kia you have the key to save the world we have built."

Oh I've seen this movie before, "No I don't I have a house key and no other key."

"Kia please try to cooperate."

"I am cooperating I'm still standing here, right?"

Some people snickered but Ra and the others kept straight faces.

"If you come out of denial you will be cooperating."

"I'm not in denial, I'm telling the truth I only have one key and it unlocks a door on a street in Philadelphia."

"Kia_ you can deny this all you'd like but the truth is you have the key to save the world do the numbers 12.21.12 mean anything to you?" A man who looked kind of like a Mayan, I want to say, questioned.

"Yep the Mayan calendar ends on that day," it's the truth it doesn't mean the world will end they could have just died before they finished it.

"Kia," he said it like a warning as if I was pushing some red button that hadn't been pushed in so long it had a two inch layer of dust on it.

"Okay the world is supposed to end on that day."

"Yes, do you know how?"

"Yeah, fire it ended in ice last time this time it's fire."

"Kia we are Gods, yes, but there is more to each tale."

"Like?"

"There are things even we cannot control."

"Like?"

I think I was exhausting them because there was a round of sighs heard throughout the room.

"Like the evils sent into the world, not all were let loose but slowly and shortly they are seeping through as the world becomes colder and people begin to feel more hate and act on it more life is taken if it isn't taken care of and soon human truly will destroy themselves and the world."

I didn't know what to say how could they expect me to help.

"Kia only a human who is pure of heart can find the evils and lock them away again, and you Kia, are the purest of all humans."

All joking aside, I was expecting some angel to come out and say I was pregnant, now that would put the icing on the cake.

"These evils don't we already have them, hate jealousy, anger, lust they're already here."

"Not completely, if you had all of them they would wash out every human's conscience and devour them, and without a conscience humans are no longer human our perfect imperfect creations."

I was suddenly angry, they created us and set us up to fail all at the same time, "why would you let those things into the world to begin with? And don't you hear the people who pray to you day in and day out, they're crying for you they are hungry, starving, dying, aren't you worried about them at all? Don't you care? The world we live in is merciless and all anyone asks from you is mercy. All those stories of you coming to Earth and helping why did you stop it was like all of a sudden no one hears from you no one has seen you. Don't you hear them begging for you to just give them a sign?"

I was crying at this point because I was one of those people who prayed to them. I had been one of those voices that went ignored when my world went cold and everything I knew was destroyed. My parents both died in a freak accident when a tree just fell on their car, my dad was killed on impact but my mom was in critical condition for three days, and then she was stable but that night she died and I had prayed each day to keep her. I loved my mom and dad. I prayed to every god I knew of at my young age. I didn't care what people said about blasphemy or anything else, I needed help.

I was mommy's little girl and daddy's princess I wasn't supposed to lose them but I know I'm not the only one not even close. I didn't think it was fair and I blamed everyone and everything I even blamed myself thinking if I had gone with them it would take a few extra minutes in which the tree would have fallen so we could have just went around but I was too young to go to the wine festival if I were older I would have went, or maybe I should have just convinced them to stay even if I wasn't old enough to go I could get them to stay.

But no I didn't.

"Kia, everything happens for a reason if we did remain with the humans it would cause more harm than good, you must know each creator loves all humans as they were made in our image but we need your help to fix the world will you help us."

"I can't."

"You can, if you don't children will lose more than just their mothers and fathers. It will be horrible."

I sighed, no child should lose their parents. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I could have helped, but didn't, "Okay, I'll help you but you have to take back some of the evils not all of it just some."

They nodded and I suppose that meant they agreed Anubis placed his hand on my shoulder as Jupiter clapped his hands and everything changed, it was like one of those Hollywood movie parties everyone now had on jeans or skirts the music blared in the background.

Anubis put his hand on my shoulder and led me out the room and took me to a stairwell and led me up until we came to a door.

"This is your room, you've had a long day so you should just go to sleep now."

"It's only like four o'clock in the afternoon are you crazy?"

"Yes, but are you not tired."

"Well kind of."

"Okay then sleep, I'll see you later."

"Hey Anubis?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams, tell Horus, Eros, and Cupid the same for me."

"Sure, but how do you know I'll see them?"

"You're going back to the party right?"

"Only for a little while parties aren't really my thing."

"I see, well I never actually pictured you to be the partying type."

He laughed, "sweet dreams Kia," he then left out the room and I wished he could give me sweet dreams.

*Flashback*

Ten Years ago (Kia: age 6)

"Okay, bye mommy, bye daddy have fun…be safe, I love you lots and lots."

"Bye Kia have a nice time with Aunt Leah we love you too, lots and lots."

I shut the door when the car went out of sight.

"Aunt Leah what are we going to do while they're gone?"

"Well how about we make cookies!?"

"Yay! Can we use cookie cutters and can I lick the bowl and spoon?"

"Of course you can sweetie pie."

We baked the cookies and started watching All Dogs go to Heaven 2 and then someone knocked on the door so me and aunt Leah got up and went to the door.

"Yes officer, what can I do you for?"

"I'm afraid there was an accident involving two people one male and female, we need someone to identify the bodies and the sources lead here."

We sat in the police officer's car and when we got out I had to wait with in a waiting room and then my aunt came back crying, that scared me because I'd never seen my mom, aunt, or father cry before."

"Aunty Leah what's wrong?"

"Come here sweetie, you know how in the movie the dogs died and went to that really pretty and nice place?"

"Yeah…" why was she telling me this?

"Well daddy's there now."

"Oh, when is he coming home?"

"He isn't sweetie."

"But doesn't he want to come back? h

He needs to talk to someone so he can come back home."

"Sweet heart people go to heaven and don't come back, but we can see them again when we get to go, when it's our time but we can't rush our time because everyone in heaven wants us to be happy for as long as possible on earth okay?"

"Okay but I still want my daddy," I was beginning to breathe heavily as I fought back tears, but it didn't work as my aunt hugged me and I began to sob.

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's sick okay so you can't see her right now."

"Is mommy in heaven?"

"No mommy is trying not to go to heaven but she might and if she does we have to be ready to be happy for her and daddy on earth and have as much fun as possible."

"I want to have fun with my mommy…and daddy."

"I know, I know."

Not even a week later did my mother go to heaven and I knew what it felt like to be alone and to be angry with the world.

I lived with Aunt Leah who about a year later married her husband and now my uncle Tyler the officer who came to our door that night, I liked him a lot because he reminded me of my dad just like my aunt reminded me of my mom. I liked it there with them. Tyler was only an officer until I was ten, then he followed what he truly wanted to do archaeology. He took me everywhere, but it didn't change anything. He wasn't my dad. I wanted my parents back, I missed them. I wanted them back each and everyday, and tonight more than ever before.

End of flashback and Chapter 


End file.
